Dob Zagil
History Origin When the Guardians of the Universe sought to appoint a new Green Lantern to patrol Space Sector 1582, the Lantern sent to find a worthy bearer found himself under the seas of the aquatic world known as Fluvian. The culture of Fluvian was divided between two sentient flora-based races, the E'Fal who lived in the rich and plentiful deep waters and the O'Lav, who eaked out a living in the sparse shallow beds. Green Lantern Corps While searching among the E'Fal, the alien Lantern met Fluvian's super powered hero, Lin Canar, and determined that he would be an ideal candidate for the Green Lantern Corps. Canar was grateful for the offer, but given that he already possessed super-strength and invulnerability, he felt that Fulvian would be better served by the Corps inducting another hero. Thus, the honor fell to Dob Zagil, a teacher, who readily accepted the challenge of becoming a Green Lantern. Zagil was trained by the alien Lantern, and entrusted to protect Fluvian from all manners of crime and disaster as the Green Lantern of Space Sector 1582. Dob Zagil threw himself into his work as Fluvian's protector, but he soon discovered that even a Green Lantern could not prevent all crime. It seemed to Zagil that for every crime he stopped, another took place while his back was turned or his attention diverted elsewhere. Zagil grew frustrated over his failure to stop all crime on Fluvian, and gradually began to view the poor O'Fal as the main culprets for Fluvian's ills. Corruption Dob Zagil came to believe that most crimes were being committed by the less fortunate O'Lav species against the wealthy E'Fal. Zagil theorized that the best defense against crime would be to bring the fight directly to the criminals, namely in the O'Lav neighborhoods. Zagil launched a campaign against the O'Lav, attacking and terrorizing innocent O'Lavians in a misguided attempt to make them so frightened of the Green Lantern that they wouldn't dare commit another crime against the E'Fal. Zagil's tactics appeared to work, the O'Lav were terrified of the Green Lantern and crime dropped significantly. The E'Fal were elated over their protector's persecution of the wretched O'Lav and unconcerned that Zagil terrorized their less fortunate neighbors indiscriminately, regardless of their guilt or innocence. All the while, Lin Canar took advantage of the Green Lantern's arrival to devote himself to his scientific studies. Holed up in his lab, Canar was unaware of Zagil's abuse of power for some time. When he finally left the lab, Canar was shocked to discover the Green Lantern's extreme approach to law enforcement and the persecution the O'Lav were enduring. Canar confronted Fluvian's newest hero, and the debate quickly lead to blows. Despite his super strength, Lin Canar was not equal to the Lantern's power ring and fled. As Zagil slipped further into madness; he took off in pursuit, intent on destroying his rival. However, Canar did not flee without a plan. He led the Green Lantern back to his lab, and tricked Dob Zagil into destroying the equipment that had once exploded accidentally, giving Canar his super strength. Zagil fell for his plan and fired a blast that caused the laboratory to explode in a wave of strange energy. Both men were knocked out, the energy stealing Canar's super strength from him. Death Lin Canar was the first to recover and swam over to Zagil's body, taking the power ring. Zagil had proven himself unworthy of the Corps. With his super strength gone, Canar decided to accept the alien Lantern's offer to join the Corps and placed Zagil's ring on his finger. Canar resolved to prove to Fluvian that it's two species could co-exist without resorting to violence, crime, or persecution. Dob Zagil allowed the power of the Green Lantern to corrupt him, however he was more misguided than evil and stands recognized among his fellow Fallen Lanterns in the Crypts of Oa. Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will Equipment Former: *Green Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former: *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Dob_Zagil_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/dob-zagil/29-50967/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members